I Promise, Niam Khorain fanfic
by IAmADirectioner
Summary: Niall is bizarrely confused. After seeing Liam with another girl, his mind is in turmoil. He doesnt understand his own feelings, so avoids Liam. But when he's confronted face-to-face with the one person he doesn't want to meet... what could happen? One Rejection. Niam, One Shot, Rate and review! X


**HIYA to whoever's read / is reading this. I only have four reviews on this fic, and three of them are reports. So, I've changed the names slightly, so its not going against those rules. So, if you're offended, please don't be, because I don't want to do this. Read on!  
**

* * *

****Tears of frustration burned in Niall Khoran's eyes. He was just so sick and tired of it all. He just wanted to curl up on a bed of roses, and sink to the depths of the Underworld.

Nothing had been right since that stupid, stupid morning.  
He rememembered it to every last detail. The confusion, the pain... well, it had only been last week... _only a week?.. it felt like a century..._

_*Flashback...*_  
Niall crept inside his band mate's, Liam Pain's, room, wanting to surprise him. He stifled his giggles, and tiptoed to Liam's bed.

He was just about to pounce when Liam stirred.  
He immediately danced back on his toes, determined not to be visible. Liam lifted his arm, and laid it across the bed.  
The bed looked quite... lumpy...  
Niall was suddenly gripped with a strange fear and curiousity. Slowly, fearfully, he touched the lumpy blanket.

It moved, revealing a beautiful girl lying in the bed next to the Wolverhampton boy. Her black, curly hair was strewn across a pillow. Niall stared. The two of them looked so... sweet.

But for some reason, Niall felt something tremble the very core of his being.  
_Liam had... a girlfriend?_  
This statement shook down his body, making him feel... strange.  
Liam yawned, and began moving.

Niall backed out of the room as fast as he could, but as he wasn't looking to where he was going, he cracked his head on the door frame. There was a large crack noise as the blonde boy fell to the floor with a gasp of pain. Liam jolted up into sitting position, his hair right in his eyes. He gave a small groan.

"Who's it?" he called sleepily. Niall, clutching his throbbing skull, stayed bent on the floor, not responding to Liam's call. He couldn't think straight. Whether it was from the pain or from before, he couldn't tell. But he didn't want to see Liam right now. Liam pushed his hair from his face, and blinked at the figure on the floor.

"Niall? Are you okay?" Niall didn't reply, but got to his feet, swaying slightly. His head hurt so badly.

"Niall?" Liam asked, getting out of bed slowly, reaching out to touch Niall's head.

Niall stumbled back, feeling his back press into the wall behind him. "I'm fine," Niall mumbled, sliding against the wall and began leaving the door, but Liam caught his wrist.

Trembles ran through Niall's body and he wrenched his arm back, shocked and scared and vulnerable. Liam looked concerned and confused.

"Niall, are you okay?" he repeated. Once again Niall didn't reply. He just stumbled away, wanting to be alone for a while. There was a sense of longing and need rising inside him. For what, he didn't know.

"Niall," Liam said firmly, following the Irishman. "What happened?" Niall ignored him. He felt something warm yet cold slide down the back of his head. He shivered and headed to the bathroom.

Liam, becoming more and more alert with every step, followed him quickly. He grabbed Niall's arm, and Niall froze instantly, not turning back to look at Liam. His arm tingled fiercely.

"Would you please talk to me, Niall?" Liam asked seriously. "Did you - " Then he peered at Niall's head in confusion. "Niall, is that blood?"

Taking Liam's confusion to his advantage, Niall pulled his arm free from Liam's grip. The pain in the back of his skull just seemed to be getting worse. He reached the bathroom door, almost fell inside, and tried pushing the door shut.  
But Liam was worried now, and he heaved against the door, with much more force then Niall could've ever mustered. Unfortunately, as a result, Niall was pushed back with the force of it, and he fell onto the edge of the bath tub. Flailing his arms, he tried to find something to help him back up, but he toppled into the bathtub, the back of his head making solid contact with the bottom of the tub.

"Niall!"  
He felt sick, physically and mentally, with pain and something else. He could taste something metallic.

He felt hands touch him. He flinched. He knew whose they were, though he couldn't see who it was.

They withdrew.  
Niall moved slowly. He could feel Liam's presence next to him. Literally, his whole side was buzzing with the feeling of Liam being so close... oh, God, what the HELL was happening to him?

Niall got to his feet, feeling enormously dizzy, but he needed to get AWAY from Liam. This was just killing him. First he needed to figure out what was going on, then maybe he could face him. But he knew Liam hadn't left.

This was just as well, because as soon as Niall stood, he fainted, and would've hit the cold solid floor if Liam hadn't caught him.

When Niall awoke, he was in his own room, alone, his head bandaged lightly. He winced when he touched the sore spot on the back of his head. He didn't really remember how he got here.

But he did remember the strange feeling he felt after seeing Liam with the curly-haired girl.  
He hugged his knees, confused. It had been a very baffling experience. He tried to connect it to anything else, but came up with nothing.

He couldn't figure it out.

But when he thought about Liam, it came back. So he decided to keep a good distance from him for a while.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time...

_*No More Flashback*_

But even Liam's PRESENCE made chills run down Niall's spine. He did his best to avoid him, but there's so much you can do when you need to avoid your bandmate with whom you have constant publicity problems. Also, the others were starting to get suspicious. All in all, Niall was tired, confused and scared. He just wanted to kick this feeling in a painful spot and get it to leave.  
He rubbed the back of his head in remembrance.

"What are you doing to me, Liam?" he muttered. "WHY are you doing this to me?"

Ofcourse, there was no answer.

Almost unconsiously, Niall's fingertips reached for his guitar. He was hardly surprised when he found it in his lap. Niall tried playing some of the songs the band had done. But it only made his stomach twist, and his concentration faulter. He yanked at the strings in irritation, the strings making a horrible wailing twang in reply.

Niall took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and felt the smooth yet rough strings under his fingertips. They skittered on the strings, finally settling to a place. When Niall strummed the strings, a harmony arose which he knew quite well. He had once been incredibly fond of this song.

His fingers danced across the chords, and lightly he began singing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
_ How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_  
_ I haven't seen them in a while..._

_You've been good, busier than ever_  
_ We small talk, work and the weather_  
_ Your guard is up, and I know why..._

The lyrics spun on his tongue like wool spinning on a wheel, coming out smoothly and flawlessly. Niall was so lost in the words and in the song that he didn't hear a click of a door opening and closing.

_Because the last time you saw me_  
_ Is still burned in the back of your mind_  
_ You gave me roses, and I left them there to die..._

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_ Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_ And I go back to December all the time,_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_ Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_ I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_  
_ I go back to December all the time..._

The song thrummed inside of him. He was too absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear someone drifitng behind him.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_  
_ Staying up, playing back myself leaving_  
_ When your birthday passed, and I didn't call..._

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
_ I watched you laughing from the passenger side_  
_ And realized I loved you in the fall..._

Niall gave a shiver at these words. His unknown watcher watched him with interest.

_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
_ When fear crept into my mind_  
_ You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye..._

He almost stopped at these words. They reminded him of something... but the song was too deep in his limbs, and his hands automatically continued.

_ So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_ Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_ And I go back to December all the time,_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_ Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_ I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_ I go back to December all the time..._

Niall gave a soft sigh, and continued.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_  
_ So good to me, so right_  
_ And how you held me in your arms that September night_  
_ The first time you ever saw me cry..._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_ Probably mindless dreaming_  
_ But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right..._

His voice built up with emotion, and for a bizarre reason, his eyes became blurry. He blinked the tears away_. _He continued in a soft, almost unstable voice.

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_  
_ So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

_This is me swallowing my pride_  
_ Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_ And I go back to December..._

His voice wasn't strong enough to go louder, so he kept his voice at almost a whisper. His fingers brushed the guitar strings like feathers a mother giving a kiss to her newborn.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_ Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_ I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_  
_ I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_ I go back to December all the time, all the time..._

"I go back... to... December..." Niall whispered, mystified by his own thoughts.

"That was beautiful," a voice said gently.

Niall's stomach plunged steeply as he shot to his feet in shock and fear, tripping over his fallen guitar, falling forwards, into someone's arms.

"Whoa," the voice said steadily. Niall wanted to collapse into his embrace, yet spur away at the same time. His body had instantly recognized who it was, before his mind could cope.

But he really didn't want to see this particular person right now. Not when he was so raw and open.

"I - Now's not a good time," Niall said unsteadily, getting back to his feet. "Please."

The slender boy looked at Niall with determination on his face. "Niall, it has to be now."

"No, it doesn't," Niall said weakly, putting more distance between the two of them. He wished his body would calm down. "I - I'll call you later, ok? Please, Liam, just - just leave me alone..."

In one swift step Liam - because ofcourse, it HAD to be Liam - came to where Niall was standing, and placed his hands firmly on Niall's forearms. He brought his head close to the younger's, trying to make him understand.

"You're lying. And you're not alright, Niall. I need to talk to you."

Niall was completely terrified. Terrified of the unknown, of the consequences, of what was HAPPENING to him.

"Liam, let go of me," Niall whispered, petrified. "Please, please, let go of me."

"No. You need to listen to me, Niall, ok?" Liam said firmly.

"Let me go, please, Liam," Niall murmured.

"NO. You aren't ok. You keep hiding from us, from me. You have to talk, Niall, you have to stop avoiding me," Liam said, but Niall couldn't hear him over the rush of blood in his ears, and over his own words repeating; "Liam, please let me go. Let go of me. Please, please, Liam, let me go."

"You've been avoiding us all for a week now. We're worried sick. We need to know what's wrong..."

"Liam, please, LET me go..."

"Niall..."

"Let go of me..."

"You have to understand..."

"OH MY GOD, LIAM! LET ME FRICKING GO!" Niall sobbed, his vocie full of anguish. He was frozen and full of fear. "Just let me go, PLEASE!"

Shocked, Liam released him, and Niall immediately backed up into a corner only a few feet behind him. He sank to the ground, curled up, sobbing.

He was drowning.

Liam stood there, stunned. He looked at Niall unhappily, his skin prickling. He felt... wrong.

"Niall," he began hesitantly. "I - just - " He bent down next to Niall cautiously, but Niall almost flinched away from him. Hurt washed over him, but he didn't show anything.

"Please, tell me what's wrong," he said softly.

"Nothing's wrong, Liam," Niall said, his lie evident, his eyes closed "Please, leave me alone."

Liam gazed at his hurting friend, distressed. He had never, ever seen Niall like this before. He didn't understand why he was so... upset. And why he was being so quiet about it. Or why it made himself so unhappy.

Something twisted inside of his stomach. He had never been so unsure in his life.

"Leave me alone, Liam," Niall whispered, his voice threatening tears again. "Leave me alone."

Something broke inside Liam, and his hand found his way to Niall's hair. It was soft, unusually so. Niall shivered and curled up more.

Somewhere, for some reason, Liam was intrigued. His hand fell down to the blonde's chin. His skin was smooth, soft... inviting.

Unknowingly, Liam had leaned forward.

Somewhere, in the burning ocean of confusion in Niall's mind, he felt lips press against his own.

He didn't understand what was going on. He barely moved, but those lips on his... they were setting his skin alight, making his own confusion catch fire and burn away. He wanted this. No. He NEEDED this.

Hands hugged his waist, and somehow, he managed to lean more forward.

His mind was in utter bliss. For those moments, he could only remember being absolutely happy. Nothing more. Being as free as a drop of water, as a candle flame. As... anything.

After hours and hours - or what seemed like that long - a rush of cold came inplace of the warm mouth that had been there before. Immediately, his eyes fluttered open.  
Immediately Niall recoiled in shock, clapping a hand over his mouth, trying to understand _what the HELL had just happened._

Liam stared at Niall, his breathing ragged, his eyes wide. He tried to understand _what the HELL had just happened._

_I just kissed my best friend_, their minds thought.

"Liam, I..." Niall whispered, his voice muffled. He didn't know what to say, or do. He just wanted to sink into the floor and die - AGAIN.

Liam shut his eyes, disbelieving. He had just kissed his best friend... and drowned in the ecstasy of it.

And he was quite sure Niall had been too.

Niall looked at the distressed Liam. His lips felt like they were on fire. It had been an indescripable feeling... of peace, of love.

And he craved for more.

Anxiously, almost unknowingly, Niall leaned forward, and his lips brushed against Liam's.

Shocked, Liam's eyes flew open, but his body reacted quicker, pushing himself into the kiss.

And the feeling began all over again.

While their minds were in their own little world, they were aware of what their bodies were doing. Ofcourse, as bodies usually do, they automatically reacted.

Liam's arms reached for Niall's waist again, and Niall's hands found themselves lightly supporting Liam's chin. Liam pushed at Niall needily, bringing Niall's back to the wall. Liam kissed him mindlessly, astonished at his own comfort.

Their breathing became uneven. The same feeling of longing returned to Niall's mind. Suddenly, a piece of him tightened. His body and sub-consious both fighting in protest, he wrenched his mouth from Liam's.

For a few moments, Niall lay his head on Liam's, unable to speak. He tried to process what had occured in the past five minutes.

He had just kissed his best friend, and far beyond enjoyed it.  
So... _what should he do?_

All at once, Liam lurched to his feet, his expression terrified.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, heading towards the door. "This was a mistake..."

Niall gasped, suddenly needing air. "No - "

"I'm being so stupid," Liam said, anxiously.

"I - " Niall said, standing, his breathing still ragged.

"You were right, I shouldn't have come," he said quickly.

"Liam, no - " Niall protested weakly, his peace of mind burning away.

"I - I'm really sorry, Niall," Liam said atlast, reaching for the door.

Niall saw his chance and at once lunged for him, turning him around, pressing his lips against his friend's, this kiss filled with more than just bliss or love - this one needy, full of longing.

Instinctively Liam responded, pressing him into a wall again. His body took supreme control, of his mind, of Niall's. Niall just clung to him desperately, his hands roaming Liam's open body, feeling too much to contain.

Liam held Niall's face between his hands, kissing him more forcefully then before. His tongue pressed against Niall's lips, slipping between them, his body feeling close to explosion.

"I need you," Niall managed to gasp inbetween Liam's fierce kisses. "I need you."

The younger boy's breath came in short spurts, his body completely under Liam's control. Liam felt undefeatable, more powerful then he ever felt before. One of his hands snaked around Niall again, bringing the two of them completely together, their body's fitting into one another like tailor-made shoes. All Niall wanted.. needed...

But Liam pulled away.

Niall didn't protest, wanting to hear what Liam had to say. Also, he realized he needed to breathe. Liam took a few gasping breaths.

"I don't think we should do anything rash," he whispered, his thumb stroking Niall's cheek. Niall's breathing calmed down, but his brain didn't.

"Liam... do you... understand..." Niall said warily, but Liam cut him off.

"I don't know what this is, Niall. But I think I know that... I don't want it to stop. But... do you?"

Liam looked nervous. Niall looked into his eyes. He thought about the confusion, pain, and unhappiness all this had brought to him.

"No," he murmured softly. "I don't."

Relief spread across Liam's features. He moved in hesitantly. Niall immediately reacted.

Their kiss lasted for only a few seconds. Then Niall found himself staring into Liam's chestnut-colored eyes.

He pressed his forehead into Liam's. He had so many questions.

"When did you start feeling like... this?" he asked Liam quietly.

Liam bit his lip, understanding the question immediately. "I... I think it was when I heard you singing. I used to love that song," he added.

Niall smiled breifly."Same," he said just as quietly.

"And... the way you sang it..." Liam sighed a small, soft sigh. "It was beautiful," he said gently.

Niall giggled weakly. "You've already said that."

Liam laughed too. "I know."

There was a moment of comfortable silence. "Can you play something else for me? Just any song?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure," Niall said softly, after a breif moment of hesitation.

Liam unwillingly detached himself from Niall, and pulled him to his feet. Niall scooped his guitar up from the floor. where it fell. He sat down carefully on the sofa, Liam opposite to him, gazing at him.

Niall suddenly felt self-consious. "I don't know what to play," he admitted.

"Just close your eyes, and... play," Liam suggested. His voice never seemed to raise higher then a whisper, but Niall heard him as clear as pure water.

Doubtfully, Niall let his eyes fall closed, and his fingers scrabble along the strings. Finally they adjusted at a spot.

Niall strummed, but the notes came out meaningless.

He shrugged at Liam. "Why don't you give me a name?" he asked in hushed tones. The volume in the room was almost silent.

Liam considered. He felt strangely at peace with the universe, and it was utterly relaxing.

"Something... unusual," Liam mused out loud.

"Ok," Niall said. His soft voice was endearing to Liam.

Niall's fingers repositioned on the guitar neck, and he began playing a light yet bouncy tone. A smle danced on Liam's lips. He knew this song.

"Unusual enough?" Niall said, smiling. Liam just laughed.

He began singing.

_You would not believe your eyes_  
_If ten million fireflies_  
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep..._

Niall gave a small smile as he continued. Liam's heart rose.

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_  
_And leave teardrops everywhere_  
_You'd think me rude_  
_But I would just stand and stare,_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems..._

Niall looked deep in the song. Liam struggled to not just kiss him right then.

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_  
_From ten thousand lightning bugs_  
_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A fox trot above my head_  
_A sock hop beneath my bed_  
_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems..._

Liam couldn't stand it any longer, and lurched forward, pushing the guitar away. Niall seemed surprised, but not in the least bothered. He leaned back, giving Liam more room, cupping Liam's face in his hands.

Liam was almost crazy with delight. He didn't understand the feeling, he didn't get it at all, but he needed it. It was a necessity in his life. And he just wanted more... But that wouldn't be right.

Liam tried pulling away, but Niall grabbed his arms desperately, his kiss suddenly urgent, and Liam had no choice but to give in. Not really a problem, though.  
They carried on for another few long, blissful minutes. When Liam paused to catch his breath, Niall gave a weak giggle.

"What's so funny?" Liam asked, his chest rising and sinking rapidly.

"Nothing... just I never, ever thought I'd be doing this yesterday."

Liam laughed. "I didn't either, Niall. But here I am."

Niall looked up at Liam from his position on the sofa. His eyes were glowing a warm brown, like burning wood on a winter's day. His hair was mussed adorably, no longer carefully dishevelled. Niall longed to say something else, but wasn't sure if he should.

Liam noticed the uncertainty in Niall's sapphire-colored eyes.  
"Niall, you can say whatever you want. I promise I'll listen," he breathed. Niall shivered, feeling Liam's warm breath tickle his skin.

"I..." Niall seemed to forget what he wanted to say. Then his eyes focused, and he looked at Liam properly.

"I love you, Liam," Niall said softly. He looked at the boy on top of him with doubt and fear in his features.

Liam leaned in slowly and recaptured Niall's lips in his own for a moment. Then he pulled back a little, and rested his forehead on Niall's.

"I love you, Niall," Liam murmured to the Irishman underneath him.

Niall's eyes glowed with happiness. The he remembered something that struck him cold.

"What about... that girl... who you were sleeping with a week ago?" Niall asked, hating the weakness in his voice.

Liam laughed softly. "Danyelle? Niall, you mean my whole life to me. Just because I was seeing someone else before I realized that, doesn't mean I'll ever let you go. Because I won't." He leaned, if possible, even closer. "I promise," he said simply.

Niall felt as if he would explode from happiness. He couldn't believe what was happening. Really. He couldn't.

So Liam was understandably surprised when he felt pain pierce his left arm. "Ouch!" he said, shocked. He looked at Niall in bewilderment.

"Just do the same to me," Niall said seriously. Liam obediently pinched him, a bit harder then necessary.

"Ow!" he yelped. Then he relaxed into the pillows behind him.

"What was that for?" Liam asked him.

"It felt so much like a dream..." Niall breathed. "This is just to perfect for real life."

Liam smiled. "I'm real. I'm not leaving."

Niall nodded. "I know."

Liam pulled the big cushions from the back of the sofa, dropping them to the floor, making room for himself. He curled up next to the blonde boy, connecting his forehead with the other's. He felt content with the world. Suddenly, a yawn escaped his mouth.

"It's ok. Go to sleep," Niall said, his voice like a lullaby to Liam's ears.

"Promise you won't leave?" Liam asked sleepily, suddenly feeling small.

He felt fingers wrap around his own.

"I promise," Niall said simply.


End file.
